


Howling

by RisingPhoenix761



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Typical Everything, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen, Minor Character Death, Snark, We all know how this ends, s9/s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPhoenix761/pseuds/RisingPhoenix761
Summary: “The court was nearly returned to normal…as normal as Hell can get, at least…”





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Combining four prompts for four challenges is easy. Keeping it under 1000 as per challenge requirements is not. Enjoy!

The court was nearly returned to normal…as normal as Hell can get, at least. Abaddon was dead and her followers were soon to, well, follow. There was no one who stood to take Crowley’s throne from him. And now that he had kicked the habit of human blood, things seemed to be looking up for the King of Hell.

He even had a new bestie.

It had been a long day of torturing captives and executing traitors, and while he enjoyed bringing his kingdom back in line, he was glad to be able to step away and take some time for himself, have a whiskey, cuddle the hellhounds, and contemplate his victory. He was in his private quarters, in his favorite armchair with a glass of Craig, and Juliet at his feet. It was blissfully quiet, and he had earned a peaceful moment or two.

And it seemed like two was all he was going to get.

Juliet sat at attention, a low growl rumbling from deep in her belly, glancing up at the door a moment before it burst open. Crowley looked up with an angry outburst on his lips, but paused when he caught sight of the intruder, his ire fading with a pleased smile. “Dean,” he said, “where have you been?”

The elder Winchester sauntered into the room, shrugging. “Around,” he replied. “What, you think I’m gonna sit through all your trials and executions when you won’t let me in on the action?”

“We’ve been over this,” Crowley replied, getting to his feet. “I need you to keep a low profile while I sort out which demons are mine and which were Abaddon’s. They tend to run scared when they think a Knight of Hell might be after them. After that, there will be more than enough action to pacify the Mark.”

Dean rolled his eyes. It was…_sort of_…a shame what the Mark of Cain turned him into, and Crowley truly had no idea what would happen when he suggested Dean take it, but it was breaking eggs to make omelets when one thought about it. Not _his_ fault, really. And he wasn’t about to complain when it meant Abaddon was history and he had a new and powerful ally. Saying nothing of the fact that he’d had eyes on Dean for a long time, in more ways than one. Hard to feel bad about the whole “becoming a demon” thing when he hit the bloody jackpot.

On the other hand, the Mark still demanded blood, and it took some work keeping its bearer on a leash.

Crowley took a few steps toward Dean and Juliet followed, her growls silenced. “Forgive me for saying, Squirrel, but I need subtlety for a moment, and that’s hardly your strong suit.”

“Wanna bet?” Dean replied, smiling. He disappeared into the hallway for a moment, then came back into the room leading a bound and gagged, bruised and bloodied demon Crowley recognized from his court. “You remember Thaddeus, right?”

“Of course.” Crowley drained the last of the Scotch in the glass and looked the demon up and down; there was no telling how Dean had managed to successfully secure him, considering Dean’s own state, but it was certainly impressive. He indicated the bonds and bruises with a gesture and said, “I assume there’s a reason for this.”

“You’re gonna love this. Your man Tad, here? One of Abaddon’s.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “You don’t say? And how did you deduce that?”

“Come on, Crowley, you know I’m not just a pretty face. I put out a few rumors that there’s a new sheriff in town. I mean, I already killed Abaddon, so why wouldn’t I try to get rid of you?”

“A truly heartwarming notion, Squirrel.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist. It _worked_. Tad came sniffing around, saying he had passed information to the Bitch That Would Be Queen, and he could do the same for me, if I made it worthwhile. I’d say it’s worthwhile for _someone_, don’t you think?”

Crowley nodded slowly, turning to Thaddeus. “And what do you have to say for yourself, Tad?” Thaddeus mumbled around the gag, but it fell away with a snap of Crowley’s fingers.

“He’s lying, your Majesty, he wants your throne! He said it himself, why _wouldn’t_ he try to kill you?”

“Tad, come on, why do I want stuck in this hellhole? This _literal_ hellhole?”

“He’s got a point, Dean,” Crowley reasoned, his tone mild. “We’ve been mortal enemies often enough, and now’s the perfect opportunity to wipe me off the slate. Why should I trust you, over one of my own loyal subjects?”

Dean leaned in, imposing in presence as well as stature. “Crowley,” he said, his eyes turning black, “if I wanted to kill you, I could, and you couldn’t stop me. We both know it.”

Crowley nodded, drawing his angel blade. “Also a good point.” He thrust the blade into Thaddeus’s stomach; the demon let out a short scream and a spark of orange light glowed beneath his skin, then he fell silent, his body hitting the floor with a thud.

“Well?” Dean prompted. “Subtle enough for your Highness?”

“Impressive,” Crowley conceded, glancing at the blood on the blade. “I never suspected him.”

“What can I say? I’m an asset in the field. Think of what we could have done if you didn’t keep me sidelined–”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Crowley muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

“–and didn’t you say something about howling at the moon?”

Crowley stared at him.

Dean gave him a charming smile. “What do you say? Stick around for another day at the office, or go cut loose for a change?”

This was bound to end badly, but the idea _did_sound tempting…and Crowley knew a thing or two about temptation…

He shrugged and stowed the blade, giving Juliet a scratch behind the ears. “You know something, Squirrel? I think we’ve earned a vacation.”


End file.
